narutoborutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wartość atutu! (tom)
Wartość atutu! (切り札の価値!!, Kirifuda no Kachi!!) jest 4. tomem Boruto: Następna Generacja Naruto. Rozdział 12 "Przyjaciele" (友達…!!, Tomodachi…!!) Boruto se encontra com Tentō na Pousada na Montanha de Konoha e percebe que o daimyō reservou todo o hotel. Tentō ignora o rumo da conversa, já que está mais interessado em ver Boruto usando ninjutsu. Embora hesite no início, Boruto mostra o uso da Técnica dos Clones das Sombras para Tentō e, embora se impressione, ele compara a produção dos milhares de clones do sétimo Hokage com os cinco de Boruto. Em seguida, ele pede para ver a Técnica de Transformação e, Boruto tenta dar um susto, usando em vez disso a Técnica Sensual. Isso, no entanto, não causa nenhum impacto em Tentō, fazendo apenas com que caia no riso. Depois de retomar a seriedade, Tentō declara que não é incomum para ele, uma vez que mulheres desse tipo costumavam desfilar em sua casa. Essa risada faz com que Boruto crê em que Tentō provavelmente não tinha amigos. Imperturbavelmente, Tentō pergunta se Boruto não era seu amigo, afirmando que sempre quis ter um shinobi como amigo da sua mesma idade. Aproveitando o assunto, Tentō decide mostrar a sua coleção de cartões do Extremo: Cartões Ninja para Boruto, que se encanta com a coleção. Tentō diz para Boruto que ele poderia pegar qualquer cartão que ele quisesse, após Boruto ver um cartão extremamente raro do qual tanto procurava. Tentō explica que não era difícil para ele colecionar os cartões — dado seus vários repetidos —, já que seu pai lhe deu um cartão de crédito sem limite em seu aniversário. Ele propõe uma troca, no entanto: Boruto deve lhe ensinar como usar ninjutsu. Boruto concorda em treiná-lo, mas se recusa a receber o cartão colecionável como pagamento, afirmando que ele preferiria obter o cartão por conta própria. right|thumb|159px|Boruto myśli o Sasuke i chce zrobić to samo dla Konohy. Logo eles começam o treinamento de shurikenjutsu, mas Tentō se desmotiva, levando eles a terem uma conversa pessoal sobre o porquê de Tentō querer aprender ninjutsu: uma tentativa de conseguir que seu pai - admirador da performance shinobi - o notasse. Se vendo nele, Boruto incentiva a Tentō à tentar mais, mas a conversa é interrompida por Yamaoka, que desaprova os feitos do herdeiro do daimyō. Persuadido, no entanto, Yamaoka permite que Tentō continue seu treinamento enquanto estiver em Konohagakure, motivando a Tentō atingir o alvo, mostrando seu pequeno progresso. Enquanto está em uma pausa bem merecida, Boruto dá a Tentō o seu cartão colecionável de Sétimo Hokage e compartilha sua própria experiência com o reconhecimento do jovem alegre e seu sonho de se tornar alguém que pode apoiar o Hokage, como Sasuke Uchiha. Algum tempo depois, quando a delegação do Daimyō se prepara para sair, Tentō pergunta se ele pode ver Boruto novamente e o filho do Hokage diz que não iria responder uma pergunta tão óbvia daquele jeito. Enquanto isso, um membro dos Bandidos Mujina observa durante todo o tempo se comunicando com seu chefe, Shojoji, que se mostra disfarçado de Yamaoka. Rozdział 13 "Wartość atutu!" (切り札の価値!!, Kirifuda no Kachi!!) left|thumb|159px|Drużyna Konohamaru otrzymuje nową misję rangi B. O Time Konohamaru é convocado para ir até a sala de Konohamaru. Enquanto eles vão até lá, Sarada e Mitsuki conversam com Boruto sobre a missão de guarda-costa de Tentō, o filho do daimyō. Ele assente, aprovando à pergunta, ao mesmo tempo em que diz como eles se tornaram amigos, apesar do começo difícil que ambos tiveram. Na sala de Konohamaru, o trio é designado para uma missão de rank-B, e, apesar de apreensivos sobre os desafios que poderão enfrentar no decorrer, eles se animam, uma vez que ninjas de elite enquanto genin, como o Quinto Kazekage, realizavam com extrema facilidade. Na saída da sala de Konohamaru, Boruto percebe que Tentō colocou o cartão raro que ele desejava em seu bolso, já que Boruto não aceitaria a carta. Mesmo querendo ficar com o cartão, Boruto decide entregá-lo de volta a Tentō e vai até a Pousada na Montanha de Konoha. Chegando ao local, Boruto ouve próximo ao quarto de Tentō sobre seu sequestro, através da conversa entre Ikkyū e seus guardas-costas, sentindo o quanto seu pai estava irritado e inconformado com a situação. Boruto continua ouvindo a conversa e ouve sobre as exigências feitas pelos sequestradores de Tentō - 500 milhões de ryō e a liberação dos presos no Castelo Hōzuki -, tal como a medida protetora de Ikkyū de manter o sigilo do desaparecimento de Tentō, uma vez que o mesmo pensava ter espiões em seu grupo. Boruto sai do local e vai até a casa de Sarada para dizer que não poderia participar da missão designada. Sarada o questiona sobre a missão, mas por ser algo de extrema importância, a garota apenas entende e o apoia. right|thumb|159px|Shojoji udaje się przechwycić atak Tentō, chwytając go za głowę. Enquanto isso, Tentō se confunde ao ver Yamaoka entre seus sequestradores. Apesar disso, Shojoji, seu verdadeiro sequestrador, explica-lhe sua Técnica do Clone Cadáver. Shojoji se apresenta sendo um shinobi e pergunta para Tentō se ele já havia encontrado algum cartão no qual ele era representado. Tentō discorda e Shojoji parece se emburrar por Orochimaru ser tão podre quanto ele e não ter um cartão colecionável. Shojoji pega Tentō pela blusa para gozar do garoto antes de derrubá-lo com força no chão. Nesse impacto, Tentō consegue ver uma shuriken que Boruto havia dado. Ele tenta usar a shuriken para contra atacar, a fim de não ser subestimado, mas é facilmente detido por Shojoji, que agora tenta comer seu cérebro. Boruto, ao invés disso, chega no mesmo instante e chuta Shojoji, para seu desgosto. Eles se preparam para um confronto. Rozdział 14 "Praca zespołowa...!" (チームワーク…!!, Chimuwaaku…!!) left|thumb|159px|Boruto udaje się trafić Rasenganem w Shojojiego. Shojoji reconhece Boruto sendo o filho do Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, e, em seguida, pede para seus subordinados derrotarem-no, mas Boruto é capaz de derrotá-lo com facilidade, com sede para derrotar Shojoji logo após. Quando o confronto começa e Shojoji faz seu movimento, Tentō alerta Boruto sobre a técnica do inimigo de devorar seus alvos. Distraído pelo aviso dado, Boruto quase é capturado por Shojoji, mas consegue escapar com uma cabeçada. Novamente, quando está próximo de ser capturado, ele salta, evitando ser comido e questionando a espécie humana de Shojoji. Boruto tenta usar sua habilidade de shurikenjutsu, mas seu adversário repele com um escudo de vento, retornando o ataque para aquele que o realizou. Boruto tenta derrotá-lo com um Rasengan, mas também é repelido pelo escudo, levando ele implantar uma armadilha com bomba de fumaça a fim de criar clones das sombras, embora todos sejam desfeitos pelos golpes de Shojoji. Para o azar de Boruto, como os clones foram incapazes de dar-lhe uma brecha de ataque, ele é pego pelo pescoço e levantado ao ar. Sem contar com a presença de Tentō, o vingativo bandido é atacado por uma shuriken nas costas. Essa distração é o suficiente para que Boruto criasse outro Rasengan e derrotasse Shojoji, destruindo todo o edifício pelo impacto. Rozdział 15 "Wspierający Kage...!" (支う影…!!, Sasaukage…!!)) right|thumb|159px|Shojoji ujawnia nową organizację, która poszukuje znaków, zatytułowaną Kara. Tentō i Boruto cieszą się, że ich plan, żeby odciągnąć i następnie zaatakować Shojojiego zadziałał, ale jest krótkotrwały, gdy Lider Bandytów Mujina rusza do ataku. Będąc pod wrażeniem siły Boruto przysięga, że jego śmierć będzie bolesna, gdy go zje. Zdając sobie sprawę, że jego przeciwnikiem był pobity, Boruto przygotowuje Rasengana na pokonanie go, jednak pieczęć na dłoni Boruto aktywuje się i powstrzymuje formowanie czakry i pozostawiając ból. Przez moment w szoku Shojoji wierzy, że jest członkiem "określonej grupy", ale wkrótce zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest to przypadek i przygotowuje się po raz kolejny do ataku na duet tylko po to, żeby zostać zatrzymanym przez Mitsukiego, a potem doprowadzony do nieptrzymności przez cios Sarady Uchihy. Boruto widząc ich cieszy się, ale martwi go, że zostali przydzieleni do misji. Sarada i Mitsuki mówią, że może im kupić kawę i kanapki w podzience, które Tentō z chęcią zapłaci. Powracając do Konohagakure, Konohamaru chwali swoją drużynę za uratowanie Tentō, ale radzi im przygotować się na kolejną ważną misję. Ikkyū i Tentō wybaczają sobie, a młody człowiek deklaruje, że chce stać się silną osobą, która może go wesprzeć. Przed daimyō i jego eskortą gotowi do opuszczenia osady, Boruto zwraca kartę, którą Tentō dał mu i idzie kupić kolekcjonerską paczkę kart. Sarada próbuje swojego szczęścia i dostaje super rzadką kartę Orochimaru, który prowadzi do drużyny po stwierdzeniu, że Orochimaru jest ojcem Mitsukiego. Gdzie indziej, Ibiki i Sai są gotowi do przesłuchania pojmanego Shojojiego i dołącza do przesłuchań z niechęcią Sasuke Uchiha. Strach słynnego shinobi szybko powoduje, że Shojoji ujawnia, co wie o pieczęci na dłoni Boruto i organizacji poszukujących pieczęci zwanego "Kara". W tym samym czasie wspomniana organizacja zbiera się przez Jigena. Na drugiej stronie okładki Boruto ma twardy orzech do zgryzienia. W ramach najnowszej misji został ochroniarzem Tentō Madoki, syna władcy kraju Ognia, ale niekompatybilność ich charakterów sprawia, że samego Boruto świerzbi ręką... Czy uda mu się znaleźć wspólny język z rozpieszczonym paniczykiem? Czy starczy mu umiejętności, by faktycznie ochronić młodego dziedzica przed jakimkolwiek niebezpieczeństwem, które mogłoby na niego czychać...? Kategoria:Tomy